Meifon Li (android)
|image = |caption = |fullname = Li Meifon |alias = |age = 16 (ep. 1-12) 17 (ep. 13) |blood = |species = Bio Android |homeplanet = Unknown |hair = Violet |eyes = Red |height = |weight = |affiliation = Links Group |profession = Private Security |business partner = |ship = Angel Links |weapons = Taffei |anime appearance = "Guardian Angel" |na voice = Mariette Sluyter |jp voice = Ryoka Yuzuki }} is a biological android modeled after the likeness of Chenho Li's late granddaughter, Meifon Li. Biography Creation After the death of his granddaughter, Meifon and his entire family at the hands of Goryu, Chenho Li dedicated himself to avenging their deaths. Using the alien DNA and technology discovered on the Mystel asteroid, Chenho recreated his granddaughter in the guise of a sixteen-year-old girl, preprogrammed with his granddaughter's memories and DNA to believe she was the real Meifon Li.Angel Links: "At the Binary Interval" He also programmed Meifon's alien abilities to trigger whenever she heard or saw Goryu. When the time was right, the android he named Meifon would kill Goryu. Chenho lived and "raised" Meifon under the belief that she was his late granddaughter, the android was completely unaware of her nature as a result. Inheritor of Links Group Seven months prior to the beginning of Angel Links, Meifon's grandfather dies. Instead of mourning in the traditional sense, Meifon closes herself off and throws herself into her father's work. After his funeral, Meifon was appointed head of the Links Group in accordance to his will. Despite the protests that she received from the other chairmen, Meifon demanded respect for her grandfather's wishes. Meifon ran her grandfather's company and provided free service and protection to the peoples of the frontier against space pirates.Angel Links: "Crossroads" During that time, Meifon met a young man named Kosei Hida. Kosei claimed to be appointed by her grandfather to help with whatever she needed, however, Meifon was hesitant to trust him. With the help of Lord Hiraga Dynecourt, the ship, Angel Links, was constructed as the flagship of the Links Group's war against space piracy three months after her grandfather's death. The initial crew compiled to pilot the Angel Links with Meifon collapsed under the pressure of fighting multiple grappler ships. As a last resort, Meifon used the ship's primary weapon, the Oracle Cannon in order to destroy the pirate ships attacking them. However, the resulting blast from the cannon not only killed the pirates, but damaged seventeen merchant ships in the process. The actions of Meifon prompted a new treaty to be created to prohibit flagrant use of the Oracle Cannon as a safeguard and under-the-table dealings in order to maintain media coverage from growing out of control. Frustrated, Meifon accepted the help of Kosei Hida to hire a new crew. She recruited the likes of Valeria Vertone, and Duuz Delax Rex, a Dragonite warrior, as her primary crew. Once the rest were gathered, the Angel Links made a successful launch against the space pirates using the Links Cannon. ''Angel Links'' After a routine mission against a group of space pirates preying on a merchant ship, Meifon and the Links Group learn of the kidnapping of Leon Lau, the "king of travel" and his adopted daughter, Yayoi. Meifon and the group take it upon themselves to rescue Leon and his daughter from the Asteroid B Guild, led by Exiade Leego.Angel Links: "Guardian Angel" After rescuing a wealthy businessman named Leon Lau, Meifon became romantically entangled with him, though she initially avoided his advances at first.Angel Links: "The Rain Upon the Stars" During a holiday trip with Leon and his adopted daughter, Yayoi, reivisiting a place where the real Meifon Li visited triggers the dormant assassination program in Meifon.Angel Links: "The Angel and the Fallen Angel" The first time it happens, she passes out and does not appear to remember what happened to her on that day. However, when she reunites with an her uncle, Ulgen and his daughter, Marcia, she begins to remember more and more of her past.Angel Links: "The Ones Who Were Left" When Marcia's nature as a bio android is revealed, Mefion rejects her friend on the basis of her inhumanity and her uncle's lies. When their ship is attacked by pirates, Meifon and the Links Group rescue them. She begins to reconsider her position, but Marcia and Ulgen are killed by Leon Lau before Ulgen can reveal the truth about Meifon's grandfather and herself to her. The sight of Leon triggers Meifon's beserker rage and her dormant power, but Leon escapes before she can kill him. At the mere sight of Leon and the memory of her progenitor's death, Meifon is overcome by a berserker rage and proceeds to destroy anything and everything around her in an attempt to kill Leon. Once she becomes aware of the programming, controlling her reaction to the trigger (Leon) is difficult for Meifon, who struggles with the knowledge that she is not a sixteen year girl, but a biological android created to kill one man. In an attempt to show that her humanity was valid, Kosei removes Meifon from the situation with Leon and have her live in the countryside for a time to reclaim her innocence. Meifon appeared to be recuperating from her discovery, but she suffers a relapse that made her realize that she couldn't run from the truth. When Yayoi is struck with a sudden illness concocted by Leon, Meifon is forced to confront him on the Mystel asteroid where she was created.Angel Links: "Fragment of An Angel" On the ship that crash landed there, she discovers multiple versions of herself in suspended animation within tubes. In a rage she destroys the copies and faces Leon within the throne room. Even on the threat of death she chooses to kill him, compelled by her programming and desire for revenge. However, Leon decides to save her at the last moment and is killed by Meifon's sword, Taffei. He admits his love for Meifon one last time before dying. Meifon escapes the asteroid with Yayoi with Kosei, Valeria and Duuz, who came to rescue her. Afterward, Meifon decided to go off on her own and live the last days of her life in peace. On the midnight of the last day of her life she turns seventeen. Characteristics Appearance Designed by Takehiko Itō, Meifon's most prominent characteristic in her appearance is that of her breasts. As a result, she is often the subject of fan service and Seinen-focused jokes, from Taffei nesting between her cleavage to antagonists, such as the leader of the Asteroid B Guild, attempting to grope her breasts without her permission. Other oddities are her violet-colored hair and eyes that are often matched or complimented by a wardrobe of a neighboring shade. Personality Meifon is a compassionate and eager young woman, excitable and romantic. She takes her position as head of the Links Group and rank as captain of the Angel Links seriously, requiring nothing but the best from those she works with. If she receives anything less, she will fire them without hesitation. Outside work, Meifon is more relaxed when she's not on duty, getting on with her crewmates without concern of rank. There is at least one suggestion that she may have a crush or genuine feelings for Kosei. However, when confronted by Aihara, she denies the very idea. Abilities Like Duuz, Meifon relishes the opportunity to fight at any given moment. Meifon excels at both martial arts and swordsmanship. Her skills in combat are often fueled or crippled by her short temper. Though she has absolute confidence in her abilities, Meifon's first desire is to protect the existence of the weak. Her partner in battle is Taffei, who transforms into a sword with angelic and demonic visual cues. Meifon excels in shooting, fencing and basic martial arts. Trivia *Meifon Li shares the similar to (sometimes credited as "Mei-fung Lee", 李 美鳳), a -born actress born in 1963.Elizabeth Lee Gallery Artwork mv.jpg Meifon_Li-01.jpg Meifon_Li-02.jpg Meifon_Li-03.jpg Meifon_Li-04.jpg Meifon_Li-05.jpg Meifon_Li-07.jpg Meifon_Li-08.jpg Meifon_Li-09.png Meifon Li-06.jpg Angel_Links_Cast.png Angel_Links_Artbook-08.png Angel_Links_Artbook-03.jpg Angel_Links_Artbook-07.png Angel_Links_Artbook-10.jpg Angel_Links_Artbook-09.png Angel_Links_Artbook-06.png Angel_Links_Artbook-13.jpg Angel_Links_Artbook-15.png Angel_Links_Artbook-12.jpg Angel_Links_Artbook-14.png Angel_Links_Artbook-11.png Screenshots Meifon_Uncle_Ulgen.png Meifon_(Episode_5).png Meifon_(Episode_10).png Meifon_(Episode_11,_1).png Meifon_(Episode_11,_2).png Meifon_(Episode_11,_3).png Meifon_(Mutant_Gene).png Almeifon.jpg Meifonli.jpg References Category:Angel Links Character Category:Angel Links members Category:Biological Androids Category:Deceased Characters